User blog:Kwagar Ocata/Skill Calculator
Skill Calculator - Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR) Database This site makes extensive use of JavaScript. Please enable JavaScript in your browser. Kwagarloki My profile My account Logout |Feedback Database Abilities Class Abilities Empire Bounty Hunter Mercenary Powertech Imperial Agent Operative Sniper Sith Inquisitor Sith Assassin Sith Sorcerer Sith Warrior Sith Juggernaut Sith Marauder Republic Jedi Consular Jedi Sage Jedi Shadow Jedi Knight Jedi Guardian Jedi Sentinel Smuggler Gunslinger Scoundrel Trooper Commando Vanguard Adv. Class Skills Empire Assassin Juggernaut Marauder Mercenary Operative Powertech Sniper Sorcerer Republic Commando Guardian Gunslinger Sage Scoundrel Sentinel Shadow Vanguard Uncategorized Classes Empire Bounty Hunter Mercenary Powertech Imperial Agent Operative Sniper Sith Inquisitor Sith Assassin Sith Sorcerer Sith Warrior Sith Juggernaut Sith Marauder Republic Jedi Consular Jedi Sage Jedi Shadow Jedi Knight Jedi Guardian Jedi Sentinel Smuggler Gunslinger Scoundrel Trooper Commando Vanguard Miscellaneous NPC Classes Codex Achievement: Datacrons Achievement: Epic Enemies Achievement: PvP Achievement: Titles Advanced Classes Bestiary Crew Skills Game Rules Locations Lore Organizations Persons of Note Planets Ships Species Companions Crew Skills Schematics Armormech Armstech Artifice Biochem Cybertech Synthweaving Crew Missions Archaeology Bioanalysis Diplomacy Investigation Scavenging Slicing Treasure Hunting Underworld Trading Item Sets Items Weapons Ranged Assault Cannons Blaster Pistols Blaster Rifles Scatterguns Sniper Rifles Melee Double-Bladed Lightsabers Electrostaves Gauntlets Lightsabers Techblades Techstaves Training Sabers Vibroknives Vibroswords Other Miscellaneous Armor Weight Light Chest Hands Head Feet Legs Waist Wrists Medium Chest Hands Head Feet Legs Waist Wrists Heavy Chest Hands Head Feet Legs Waist Wrists Off-hand Focus Force Shield Generator Shield Other Accessories Ear Implant Relic Miscellaneous Modifications Armoring Barrels Color Crystals Enhancements Hilts Mods Augments Miscellaneous Ship Upgrades Armor Plating Beam Generator Capacitor Shield Booster Shield Generator Droid Equipment Core Motor Parts Sensor Currencies Flashpoint Black Talon Boarding Directive 7 Esseles Foundry Imperial Maelstrom Rakghoul Taral 5 Planetary Alderaan Balmorra Balmorra (Republic) Belsavis Corellia Coruscant Dromund Kaas Hoth Hutta Ilum Korriban Nar Shadaa Ord Mantell Quesh Taris Taris (Imperial) Tatooine Tython Voss PvP Mercenary Warzone Fleet Crew Skills Schematics Armormech Armstech Artifice Biochem Cybertech Synthweaving Mission Discoveries Archaeology Bioanalysis Diplomacy Investigation Scavenging Slicing Treasure Hunting Underworld Trading Materials Artifact Fragments Biochemical Compounds Biochemical Samples Color Crystals Gemstones Lockboxes Luxury Fabrics Medical Supplies Power Crystals Researched Compounds Scavenged Compounds Scavenged Metals Underworld Metals Consumables Companion Gift Courting Cultural Artifact Imperial Memorabilia Luxury Military Gear Republic Memorabilia Technology Trophy Underworld Good Weapon Adrenal Food Grenade Medpac Mission PvP Stimpack Vanity Pet Miscellaneous Vehicles Uncategorized Locations Flashpoints Athiss Boarding Party Cademimu Colicoid War Game Directive 7 Hammer Station Kaon Under Siege Lost Island Maelstrom Prison Mandalorian Raiders Taral V The Battle of Ilum The Black Talon The Esseles The False Emperor The Foundry The Red Reaper Operations Explosive Conflict Karagga's Palace The Eternity Vault Planets Alderaan Balmorra Balmorra (Republic) Belsavis Corellia Coruscant Dromund Kaas Hoth Hutta Ilum Korriban Nar Shaddaa Ord Mantell Quesh Taris Taris (Imperial) Tatooine Tython Voss Ships BT-7 Thunderclap D5-Mantis Defender (Jedi Consular) Defender (Jedi Knight) Fury (Sith Inquisitor) Fury (Sith Warrior) X-70 Phantom XS Freighter Space Stations Imperial Fleet Republic Fleet Warzones Ancient Hypergate Alderaan Civil War Huttball Novare Coast The Voidstar Uncategorized Missions Companions Empire Bounty Hunter Imperial Agent Sith Inquisitor Sith Warrior Republic Jedi Consular Jedi Knight Smuggler Trooper Miscellaneous Generic Flashpoints Athiss Boarding Party Cademimu Colicoid War Game Directive 7 Hammer Station Kaon Under Siege Lost Island Maelstrom Prison Mandalorian Raiders Taral V The Battle of Ilum The Black Talon The Esseles The False Emperor The Foundry The Red Reaper Miscellaneous Operations Karagga's Palace The Eternity Vault Miscellaneous Planets Alderaan Balmorra Belsavis Corellia Coruscant Dromund Kaas Hoth Hutta Ilum Korriban Nar Shaddaa Ord Mantell Quesh Taris Tatooine Tython Voss Player vs Player Space Combat Story Uncategorized NPCs Companions Empire Bounty Hunter Blizz Gault Mako Skadge Torian Cadera Imperial Agent Doctor Lokin Transformed Doctor Lokin Ensign Temple Kaliyo SCORPIO Vector Sith Inquisitor Andronikos Revel Ashara Zavros Khem Val Talos Drellik Xalek Sith Warrior Broonmark Jaesa Willsaam Dark Jaesa Willsaam Light Jaesa Willsaam Lieutenant Pierce Malavai Quinn Vette Vette No Shock Collar Republic Jedi Consular Lieutenant Iresso Nadia Grell Qyzen Fess Tharan Cedrax Zenith Jedi Knight Doc Kira Carsen Lord Scourge Sergeant Rusk T7-O1 Smuggler Akaavi Spar Bowdaar Corso Riggs Guss Tuno Risha Trooper Aric Jorgan Elara Dorne M1 4X Tanno Vik Yuun Miscellaneous Generic 2V-R8 C2-N2 HK-51 Imperial HK-51 Republic HK-51 Vanity Other Flashpoints Athiss Boarding Party Cademimu Colicoid War Game Directive 7 Hammer Station Kaon Under Siege Maelstrom Prison Mandalorian Raiders Taral V The Battle of Ilum The Black Talon The Esseles The False Emperor The Foundry The Imperial Warlord The Red Reaper Titans of Industry Miscellaneous Operations Explosive Conflict Karagga's Palace Scum and Villany Terror from Beyond The Dread Masters The Eternity Vault Miscellaneous Planets Alderaan Balmorra Balmorra Republic Belsavis Corellia Coruscant Dromund Kaas Hoth Hutta Ilum Korriban Nar Shaddaa Ord Mantell Quesh Rakata Prime Taris Taris Imperial Tatooine Tython Varl Voss Story Companions HK 51 Imperial Transition Ship Open Worlds Titles Empire Classes Bounty Hunter Imperial Agent Sith Inquisitor Sith Warrior Republic Classes Jedi Consular Jedi Knight Smuggler Trooper Miscellaneous Flashpoint Morality Player vs Player Mission Social Space Combat Tools Skill Calculator Empire Bounty Hunter Mercenary Powertech Imperial Agent Operative Sniper Sith Inquisitor Sith Assassin Sith Sorcerer Sith Warrior Sith Juggernaut Sith Marauder Republic Jedi Consular Jedi Sage Jedi Shadow Jedi Knight Jedi Guardian Jedi Sentinel Smuggler Gunslinger Scoundrel Trooper Commando Vanguard Search Box Tooltips Addons SwtorUI Other Guides Patch Leaks 1.2 to 1.5 Patch 1.2 Patch 1.3 Patch 1.4 Patch 1.5 Patch Notes 1.2 Patches Patch 1.2.0 1.1 Patches Patch 1.1.5 Patch 1.1.5a Patch 1.1.4 Patch 1.1.3 Patch 1.1.3a Patch 1.1.2 Patch 1.1.2a Patch 1.1.1 Patch 1.1.1a Patch 1.1.0 Patch 1.1.0c Patch 1.1.0b Patch 1.1.0a 1.0 Patches Patch 1.0.2 Patch 1.0.1 Patch 1.0.1a Patch 1.0.0 Patch 1.0.0f Patch 1.0.0e Patch 1.0.0d Patch 1.0.0c Patch 1.0.0b Patch 1.0.0a Utilities Database Updated Articles Top Comments Latest Comments Latest Screenshots Latest Videos Random Page Forums Top Topics Latest Topics Latest Replies Users Top Users Community Forums TOR General Classes Jedi Knight and Sith Warrior Jedi Consular and Sith Inquisitor Smuggler and Imperial Agent Trooper and Bounty Hunter Crew Skills and Missions Off Topic Torhead Feedback Social Facebook Page Twitter Page Chat IRC Channel Browser Client More About Us Advertise Contact FAQ What's New Choose a class: Points left: Required level: View on Torhead 0 0 0 Reset all Lock Help Link Embed © 2013 ZAM Network LLC ZAM Network ZAM.com Wowhead Thottbot Guildhead Rifthead BL2DB Tera Tome LolKing DayZDB D3DB TankSpot SC2Ranks VindictusDB Torchlight Armory Game Sites World of Warcraft Guild Wars 2 RIFT TERA League of Legends DayZ Diablo 3 EverQuest EverQuest 2 Torchlight Starcraft 2 Addon Sites MMOUI World of Warcraft RIFT Star Wars: The Old Republic EverQuest EverQuest II Lord of the Rings Online Vanguard Community ZAM Forums Wowhead Forums ZAM News Wowhead News Facebook Twitter YouTube ZAM General About Torhead FAQ Press Advertise Privacy Policy Terms of Service Category:Blog posts